


Christmas With Daddy: Gingerbread Men

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [9]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Age Play, Anxiety, Baking, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Cooking, Daddy Jack, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Food Fight, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Little, Love, M/M, Messy, Nose Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling, True Love, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, gingerbread men, little Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Can we make cookies for Santa?" Alex asked, eyes bright as he bit on his lower lip. He was adorable."Of course we can! What kind shall we make?""Gingerbread men!" Jack smiled, sitting up and kissing Alex's forehead."Alright. Go get dressed and then I'll see if we've got all the ingredients."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Christmas With Daddy: Gingerbread Men

"Daddy!"

Jack jolted awake as the bed rocked violently beneath him. He rolled onto his back to find an over-excited Alex beaming at him. "Morning Baby Boy." He smiled warmly at his boyfriend who was practically vibrating with excitement.

"It's Christmas Eve!" He cried excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. Jack chuckled, nodding in agreement.  
"It sure is. Are you excited about tomorrow?" He nodded eagerly and Jack only chuckled more in response.

"Can we make cookies for Santa?" Alex asked, eyes bright as he bit on his lower lip. He was adorable.   
"Of course we can! What kind shall we make?"   
"Gingerbread men!" Jack smiled, sitting up and kissing Alex's forehead.   
"Alright. Go get dressed and then I'll see if we've got all the ingredients."

Alex was immediately on his feet and sprinting over to the closet to get dressed as fast as he could. Jack smiled, shaking his head as he got to his feet. He headed down to the kitchen and flipped on the coffee machine before he began searching through the cupboards to see if they had the required ingredients.

"I'm ready!" Alex cried excitedly as he skidded into the room, socked feet sliding on the tiles.  
"Steady." Jack chuckled as he grabbed his shoulder to stop him falling over. Alex just grinned at him.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to go shopping." He informed the little who instantly pouted.  
"But Daddy, I wanna make cookies!" He whined.   
"I know Baby but we've got to buy some flour. We used the last of it up making the Christmas cake." Alex pouted, giving him big puppy dog eyes. "Allybear, don't look at me like that. I can't magically make flour appear." Alex sighed heavily but nodded.

He instantly perked up, tugging at Jack's sleeve. "Come on then! Let's go!" Jack laughed, shaking his head.   
"Breakfast first." Alex's face dropped back into another pout as he shook his head.  
"Not hungry." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"Sure you're not. Sit down and I'll make you some cereal."

Alex grudgingly sat down at the table with a huff as Jack started pouring him a bowl of cereal and some juice in his sippy cup. He placed them down on the table before preparing his own cereal and a large mug of coffee. 

He sat down opposite Alex who was staring morosely into his bowl. "Come on Allybear. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you've gotta eat." Alex continued to ignore him, staring down into the bowl. "Alex, we can't go shopping until you've finished your breakfast. Santa won't get his cookies if you don't start being a good boy for me." That did the trick.

Once breakfast was eaten and the utensils were in the dishwasher Jack quickly got dressed, Alex bouncing on the balls of his feet in the doorway as he waited for him. He got Alex dressed in his winter jacket and a bright red beanie before heading out into the cold.

The store was rammed full of people getting their last-minute groceries for the big day. Alex looked around nervously at the big crowd. "Don't worry, Baby. Just hold Daddy's hand and stay close okay? I won't let you get lost." He nodded, taking a tight hold of Jack's hand and following him into the store.

Despite the chaos of people, they were able to find what they were looking for and get out pretty quickly. Much to Jack's relief. He knew how anxious big crowds made Alex and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable for too long. Luckily no one was planning on doing much baking it seemed.

"You okay, Baby?" He asked as soon as they were back out in the cold. Alex nodded, glancing at him timidly through his fringe. He still hadn't loosened his death grip on Jack's hand. Without a word, Jack pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay, Daddy's here." He whispered softly in his ear as he did his best to soothe him.

Slowly he felt Alex relax against him. He gently pulled back enough so he could see his face, cupping his cheek reassuringly. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Let's get home and get these cookies made, yeah?" Alex nodded, giving him a small smile before letting Jack lead him back to the car.

Once they were back at home Alex's mood soon picked up, putting on a Christmas playlist as Jack turned on the oven and measured out the ingredients into bowls.

"Okay Allybear, we've got to sieve all the dry ingredients into the mixing bowl. Can you do that for me?" Alex nodded excitedly, stepping up next to Jack. This was going to get messy. "Make sure you do it nice and gently okay?" Alex nodded, grabbing the sieve and carefully pouring some of the flour into it, his tongue sticking out where he was concentrating.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head before setting to work heating the butter, sugar and syrup on the stove. There was no way he was letting Alex anywhere near it, he did not fancy spending the rest of the day in the ER.

"Oopsie." Jack spun back to his boyfriend who was covered in flour and staring down at the floor where a small mound of flour now sat.  
"Good thing we bought a big bag huh?" Jack smiled and Alex grinned back at him with a giggle.

Once all the flour and spices were sieved Jack poured the cooled liquid into the bowl and allowed Alex to stir it into a thick dough. They then placed it in the refrigerator where it needed to remain for the next thirty minutes.

"I think we need to do a bit of tidying up in here," Jack said, looking around at the floury mess Alex had left behind. He only received a giggle in response. He turned around, instantly ending up with a face full of flour.

He spat out the granules that had ended up in his mouth and wiped his eyes clear before turning to the laughing little with an unimpressed look. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He asked, grabbing the icing sugar from the cupboard and throwing a handful at him, getting it all over his hair. Alex gasped, giddy excitement clear in his eyes as he grinned at Jack. Was he going to get in trouble for this or was Daddy going to play along?

They stared at each other for another long moment, daring the other to make a move, before Alex threw another handful of flour all over Jack's shirt. "Right. That's it."

Jack began to chase him around the kitchen, both laughing as they threw the ingredients back and forth. Jack was not looking forward to cleaning up after this but for now, he was content to have a little bit of fun with his boyfriend.

He finally managed to grab a hold of Alex, wrapping an arm around his middle and tackling him to the white-coated floor. Alex giggled, grinning up at him with glee. "You're in trouble now, Baby," Jack smirked before he began to tickle his sides.

Alex shrieked with that unique mix of delight and discomfort that the not quite torture always drew from people. "Daddy! Daddy no!" He cried, giggling all the while. "Daddy stop! Please!" Jack chuckled, nimble fingers still attacking his lover's sides. "Are you going to be a good boy and stop making a mess?" Alex nodded emphatically.   
"Yes! I'll be good I promise!" Jack relented, sitting back on his heels as Alex lay panting and giggling.

Once he'd gained control of himself he bit down on his lower lip as he glanced up at Jack. "I love you, Daddy." Jack smiled, leaning down and pecking his nose. "I love you too Baby." He stood up, grabbing Alex's hands and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, we've got even more cleaning to do now."

He left Alex in charge of the broom whilst he set about loading the dishwasher and wiping down the countertops. "All done!" Alex cried once he had a large pile of powder. To Jack's surprise, he had in fact managed to gather all of it. "Good boy! We'll get this in the trash then we can get the dough and start rolling it out." Alex beamed at him, rushing to grab the dustpan and brush from the cleaning supply closet.

They rolled out the dough and Alex began to cut out the little men. "Make sure you stay close to the edge and don't leave too much gap between them. That way you'll get more out of it before we have to re-roll it." Alex nodded, carefully cutting the dough with the cookie cutter.

"They're all naked!" Alex giggled once they were all laid out on the baking trays.  
"Well once they've cooked you can give them some icing clothes." Jack smiled warmly as he placed them in the oven. 

"Now, whilst they cook we can get you cleaned up." Alex giggled a little but nodded in agreement, the slight movement causing a small flurry of flour and sugar to fall from his hair. "Look it's snowing!" He cried excitedly making Jack sigh.  
"Try not to move your head too much." He chuckled as he scooped him up into his arms. He could already tell he was going to be finding it ingrained in his carpet for weeks to come. 


End file.
